Dark Legacy
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, Beastmaster and Charmed crossover... This fic does contain OC'S... Second time posting it, hopefully this time I'll make it better. Dunno where my mind will take me with this but I hope whoever reads this enjoys. Mundus now has an heir to carry on his legacy of evil. Can the dark emperor's plans for world domination be stopped? and if so, by whom?
1. Heir

**Author's Note: "Well here we go again, I think this is my second time posting this but hopefully this time I will make it better and longer… Seems like I'm finally taking your advice Devilsbliss. It is rated T for some violence in later chapters. Thoughts and flashbacks will be written in italics. I'm now making it a crossover between DEVIL MAY CRY, INUYASHA AND BEASTMASTER since a few chaacters from the mentioned shows will be making an appearance.**

**I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does although I wish I did. (Yes I'm an obsessed fan girl lol). Nor do I own INUYASHA (created by Rumiko Takahashi) or BEASTMASTER (created by Sylvio Tabet), but Natasha, Tera, Legion and any other original character I decide to add belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

** Christine Feehan's 'Dark Series' helped me to create Tera and Legion. In this fic I'll be portraying Mundus as a man, although I know in the video game he didn't really have a true form. But the stone form and three eyed energy form will still be included. **

**The cover pic for this fic was done by my good friend ALKAIDX10. I didn't bother putting my summary here cuz I'll probably end up changing it. And now I give you:**

* * *

Dark Legacy

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1- Heir

**~Mallet Island- Mundus' Chambers~**

Mundus' gaze ticked to the woman sitting across from him at the small candle lit table within their chambers. She'd been picked out of a handful of women from the planet Earth, forced to carry on his bloodline and was already with child. For a human she was beautiful, with her tanned skin, long ebony tresses and emerald green eyes. "You should eat something, for the child's health if for nothing else" Mundus said angrily pushing away the remainder of his roast and vegetable dinner and rising to his feet, his hard grey eyes boring into her. He was tall with lightly tanned skin and blond hair which went a little past his shoulders. He was dressed in a black and gold millennium suit and matching cape, a large black bladed sword with a hilt made of skulls was also strapped to his side.

"I am not hungry, get out I wish to be alone!" Katrina Black replied matching his angry tone. Mundus wanted nothing more than to hit her but refrained from doing so because of the child nestled in her womb. _I'll get my heir any day now, after that she can starve herself for all I care _he thought stomping over to the chamber door and slamming it shut behind him. Katrina sighed in relief and forced down a few bites of the food before her, and after taking a generous swallow of ice cold water rose to stretch and change into a simple cotton nightgown. She then slipped beneath the black silk coverlet and pulled it up to her chin. _He sure likes his splendor _she thought gazing around at the thick golden carpet and highly polished dark wood furniture before hugging her abdomen protectively and closing her eyes to sleep.

It happened three days later at the crack of dawn. Katrina lay beneath the black silk sheets as immense pain shook her body. She was alone in the room except for a pale skinned sorceress with shoulder length red hair and eyes who Katrina believed was named Nevan. She wore a long black skirt (at least it looked like a skirt) with no top. Some of the material wrapped slightly round her arms and hands like a shawl, her red hair covering her generous curves. Katrina didn't like the idea of being tended by a demon but if she helped her to deliver the baby she'd be grateful. Nevan bent and sponged her face with a cool cloth and as another shaft of pain hit her she oddly wished Mundus was there in the room with her but after calling in this woman, he'd left her alone, deciding to plan his attack on earth instead of staying with her. _I must be delirious from the pain I'm glad he's not here I don't need him. _She thought closing her eyes, feeling a warm hand gently brushing back the damp hair from her forehead.

"It will all be over soon my lady" a new voice replied. Katrina's eyes snapped open and held those of one of her husband's chief generals and right hand man, The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

"Do you think it wise for you to be here?" Nevan asked quietly. Katrina suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed as yet another shaft of pain hit her.

"Stay… Please….." she whispered clutching his hand tighter.

"His lordship is busy and the lady is in pain and wishes me to stay…. Master Mundus would want me to do this" he answered, his frosty gaze warning her against more questions. It seemed his secret rendezvous with Eva and the kids would have to wait till later. With a soft sigh he stayed where he was, as asked.

Hours later Katrina lay back exhausted against the pillows as a loud wailing filled the room. "It's a boy" was all Nevan said before wrapping him in a blue cotton blanket, handing him to her and exiting the room in search of her master, returning with him only a few minutes later. He walked slowly toward the bed, arms outstretched. Katrina glared at him and held her son to her protectively. "Let me see my son!" Mundus commanded. Katrina glared at him in silence a few moments longer then reluctantly handed the baby to him. Mundus accepted the tiny bundle that was the splitting of his mother and studied his son critically, at once noticing the birthmark-like tattoo on his left shoulder, the same symbol which let all of his subjects know he was watching them. Three red eyes. "Have you thought of any names for him?" he asked.

"I was thinking of Tera" Katrina replied quietly. The dark lord nodded. _Let her have that pleasure because when he comes of age he will learn the art of war and carry on my legacy of evil_ Mundus thought kissing the baby's downy head before handing him back to his mother who then began to nurse him.

Mundus focused his attention on his silent right hand man who still stood beside his wife. "What are your plans?" he questioned.

"The same as they've always been my lord, to make sure those filthy humans know and fear your name… then find myself a few good wenches and enjoy myself for a few days, so don't go taking over this little blue marble just yet… at least not until I've had my fun" he replied with a sly grin.

"Fine, hop to it then, you've served me well so you do deserve it" The Dark Lord laughed clapping him on the back. The Dark Knight bowed low to his Lord and Lady then turned and slowly walked away, the grin quickly melting from his face the moment he did so.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Ok….. First chapter down. To get a mental image of how Mundus looks think back to the statue Dante saw when first arriving on Mallet Island in Devil May Cry which is his younger self. Mundus' right hand man Sparda is also one of his chief generals, and Mundus also has alot of aliases but I didn't know one of them was Pluto. He's also dressed similar to Prince Darien (Endymion) for the sake of my fic.**

**I found out all of this in THE DEVIL MAY CRY WIKI. Please read, review and tell me how this first chapter sounds. Eva, Dante, Vergil and Natasha make their first appearance in chapter 2!"**


	2. Training

**Author's Note: "I don't exactly know where Eva lived but will just say that she lived in a cottage in London, England. Natasha is one year younger than her brothers and Tera is one year older than them. Once again I don't own Devil May Cry. Well here is chapter 2 of my fic, enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Training

Sparda prowled the silent streets of London, England with only one thing in mind: to get to Eva and the kids. He pulled his long red and purple trenchcoat closer round himself to ward off the pre-dawn chill and turned down a dimly lit street, stopping at a quaint brick cottage he knew very well. He ascended the front steps and gave the door three sharp raps. Rumors had spread around the underworld like wildfire. It wouldn't do for his master to find out that he had secretly _married_ the human woman he'd fallen for and returned to every chance he got (which was _very rare)_ only a few months after their first meeting.

The door opened and Eva threw her arms around him kissing him fiercely. She then stepped back and examined his ruggedly handsome features. "Every time you leave I fear I'll never see you again" she sighed.

"I'm sorry to have worried you but we _will_ be together once my master is dead, Mundus wishes to rule the human world but I won't allow it" he said noticing for the first time that she still wore the amulet he'd given her on their first meeting.

"Dad?" ten year old Vergil asked rubbing his eyes sleepily as he and his siblings came down the stairs.

"You've all grown so big!" Sparda exclaimed stepping away from his wife and embracing his three children.

"Vergil, Dante happy birthday" said Eva as she joined in the hug. She then removed the amulet around her neck and separated it, giving Dante the half decorated with silver and Vergil the half decorated with gold.

"Cool!" they cried in unison.

Not to be outdone by his wife, Sparda removed two of the three swords at his sides. He handed the sword known as 'Rebellion' to Dante and the other which was known as 'Yamato' to Vergil. He then turned to his nine year old daughter Natasha, who was the splitting image of her mother and said: "I know it's not your birthday yet but I want you to have this to remember me by." He shrugged out of his red and purple trenchcoat and helped her into it. The coat swallowed her small form and both Dante and Vergil snickered at this but Natasha merely stuck her tongue out at them and ignored them.

"Are you here to stay this time?" she asked as they all made themselves comfortable on the living room couch.

"Only for a few days, I'm going to teach your brothers to use their swords and spend some time with you of course but not now. Now I need some sleep so back to bed with you, it's early" he said tweaking her nose and ruffling Dante and Vergil's silver locks. They obeyed, Dante yelling: "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" Sparda chuckled as they raced up the stairs leaving their parents once again alone.

Once sure they were safe in their beds Sparda rose from the couch, lifting Eva bridal style and heading for their bedroom. "How thoughtless of me, I had no idea you were tired" she said with a coy smile as she ran her fingers through his spiky platinum silver hair.

"I only said that so I could have some time alone with you, but that's our little secret" he whispered with a devilish grin as he kicked the door closed.

* * *

**~Mallet Island- The Castle Courtyard~**

Eleven year old Tera hefted the large sword at his side after much difficulty and faced his father on the other side of the vast castle courtyard. "It's too heavy!" he complained.

"Your stance needs to be wider, stand up straighter and make the sword an extension of your arm" Mundus instructed. Tera did as he asked. "Good now I want to see if you can draw blood, come at me" he said taking his fighter's stance. Tera lifted the sword and swung but in one quick parry Mundus knocked the sword from his son's hands and it landed some distance away.

"I will never get the hang of this" Tera said sullenly.

"All you need is more practice; becoming an accomplished swordsman isn't easy. And stop whining it is not befitting of a prince" Mundus admonished.

"Yes father" Tera replied.

"Now this next exercise I think you will enjoy" he said dropping his sword and throwing a sudden punch toward his son's face. Tera smiled for the first time throughout the entire training session and nimbly dodged the attack, counter attacking with a Russian leg sweep that sent Mundus crashing to the ground. "It seems you have perfected the skill of basic fighting" he laughed.

"Yes but now he should be in bed, its dawn. Come Tera that's enough training for now" Katrina called from the castle doorway.

"We'll continue training again later good night father" he said running to obey his mother's command. He didn't see Mundus' jaw clench in anger or the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**~ Tera's Bedroom~**

Katrina tucked Tera beneath his forest green comforter and kissed his forehead then turned to go but stopped when Tera reached for her hand. "Father was really angry with you just now mom" he said.

"I don't care, he's training you too hard and the sessions are way too long" Katrina replied.

"He's training me to be king" Tera argued.

"Sleep now my son" Katrina soothed before he got really upset.

"Something's wrong with me mom, I knew dad was angry with you although he didn't say anything. It was like I could read his mind."

"You're special, very powerful and as you get older your powers will grow accept them, don't be afraid. But Tera you must promise me that you will use your power for good and not evil" she said studying the birthmark on his left shoulder, the same one as his father, if any demon was unsure who his father was, the birthmark proved it.

"I will try" he promised as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ A week and a half later, Eva's Backyard 9Am~**

Eva and the kids sat on the grass of their backyard watching as Sparda lifted Yamato into his hands. He then began his demonstration starting off by conjuring three dark blue orbs which was known as 'JUDGEMENT CUT'. To Eva's dismay the orbs destroyed her flower garden. She glared at her husband who grinned sheepishly back. He continued; drawing Yamato so fast from the sheath it was a blur as he moved toward Eva and the kids. This was known as 'RAPID SLASH'. Dante gasped as two strands of his platinum hair fell into his hand. He looked up at his father, his ice blue eyes filling with tears. "Hey dad, watch the hair!" Dante said angrily as Eva wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Vergil snickered quietly but stopped when Natasha nudged him in the ribs.

Even more destruction followed when he demonstrated Rebellion's moves. Particularly the destruction of Eva's favorite mango tree thanks to 'HIGH TIME' which made her very mad. "You are so destructive; it'll take me months to fix up the yard again!" She fumed slapping him on the back of his head. Sparda winced, rubbing the back of his stinging head and sat down beside her on the grass, hoisting Natasha onto his lap. He then threw Dante and Vergil their respective swords and watched as they mimicked the moves he'd just shown them. _Well at least they now know how to protect themselves. They're fast learners _he thought silently.

* * *

**~Back in the House~**

As night blanketed the earth Sparda prepared to journey back to Mallet Island. This had been his longest visit yet, a week and a half and he didn't want Mundus getting upset or suspicious. But he had enjoyed every minute of it. He turned to his family who were once again assembled on the living room couch. "Do you have to go dad?" Natasha asked pouting.

"Yes, Mundus will be attacking Earth soon and must be stopped; once that's done I will return to stay. Now remember what I told you all: if anything should happen to me I want you to go to the Windsors' ranch house in Dallas Texas. They owe me a favor" he replied.

"We will father" Vergil promised. That said, Sparda then hugged them all tightly for a few long moments before shimmering from their arms and back to Mallet Island.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well my second chapter is done. I hope you like it**. **I got the shimmering idea from the TV show CHARMED (which I also don't own). Since Sparda is a very powerful demon, just thought he should have a few powers just like an upper level demon. **

**Also with regards to my OC Tera, instead of him having the 3 red orbs (or eyes)or the thrid eye on his forehead like Mundus he has a birthmark-like tattoo on his left shoulder of them.**

**Read and Review Please!, thanx guys!"**


	3. Favors

**Author's Note: "I don't own the DMC characters, CAPCOM does. I only own the Ocs Katrina and Tera and any other I throw in unless I state otherwise. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 3- Favors

Katrina Black sat alone in the chambers she shared with Mundus, deep in thought. For the most part she and the Dark Emperor spent even less time together since Tera had been born. There was of course the occasions when he desired her body, or shared a silent meal with her, both thank heaven rarely happened. Mundus, when not plotting world domination spent almost all of his time training and talking with their son. Katrina knew if she didn't do something, the world she knew would be no more and Tera would become just as evil as his father. And so she rose and left the room in search of the one person she thought could, and would save them all.

* * *

Sparda had just arrived back on Mallet and was about to make his return known to his master when he was suddenly stopped by his queen who quickly requested that he shimmer them back to earth to a secluded place to talk. The Dark Knight did as asked, curious as to the nature of the discussion that was soon to commence. He shimmered them to a park that he, Katrina, Nevan and Tera had been to a few times to play which was thankfully deserted and waited silently for her to begin.

Katrina had her back turned to him, choosing her words with care. She was well aware there was a chance that he'd turn her down once he heard what she wished of him. "I have a few favors to ask of you" she replied quietly as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"What are they my queen? I shall fulfill them without fail" he replied with quiet determination.

"So obedient, you have yet to fail in any task we've given you, but the things I am about to ask of you are just that, favors, and I ask them not as your queen" she replied with a small smile as she gave him a quick once over without making it look obvious. Sparda was dressed in his signature red and purple trench coat and purple slacks with black boots to finish off the ensemble. He looked like royalty himself, although Katrina noticed that the amulet he always wore was gone, as well as two of his three swords.

"You're rambling, Katrina, just tell me" Sparda replied gracing her with a smile of his own as he grasped one of her hands in his and squeezed lightly, sitting down beside her. He was caught totally off guard when she threw herself into his arms and began to sob quietly.

"You must save us, become champion for the humans I beg you. You know they stand no chance against Mundus. He will kill millions and enslave what's left if someone doesn't stand up to him. Think of your wife and children…."

"How do you know of Eva and my children? Does Mundus know anything?" He asked, real fear for them evident in his eyes as he grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"Nevan knows everything, but do not worry she is loyal to me and I have sworn her to secrecy on the matter, she will tell Mundus nothing."

"Can you be absolutely sure of this?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, we didn't get along too well at first but she's been so ill- treated by him she was only too happy to pledge her loyalty to me after I showed her a little kindness. Should anything happen to me, you must get those two out and help Nevan raise Tera. You know he thinks of both you and Nevan as his second mom and dad… I know it's a lot to ask" she whispered releasing him and turning her face away.

The two sat in silence for some time, Katrina praying that she'd done the right thing, while Sparda mulled over what she'd asked of him.

"I was planning to do just that… you are correct Katrina, Mundus must be stopped" the Dark Knight replied quietly.

"What did you just...? Are you certain?" Katrina questioned as she whipped her head back round to look at him, surprise filling her emerald green eyes.

"Yes, it'll be fun to fight with the prince of darkness" he replied with a devilish smile. Katrina threw her arms round him again, tears of joy this time soaking his elegant purple clad chest.

"Then there is only one more favor I ask of you…"she replied once her tears had dried.

"Which is?" the Dark Knight asked raising an eyebrow as his ice blue eyes strayed from her face for a few moments. By the gods she was beautiful, her black and gold gown hugging her every curve to perfection.

"I know that you are married to Eva but… I wish for you to kiss me…. I was attracted to you from the moment you chose me from that large group of girls to be his wife and trained me more to defend myself. I was only a florist in Brazil before you captured me, and besides the fact that I didn't wish to die, there was another reason I agreed to become Mundus' wife… to be close to you… I wanted you to know of my feelings in case he kills me… he gets angry so easily it could happen at any time."

Sparda closed his eyes taken aback by her final request. His head was reeling. She'd developed feelings for him? He was still for so long Katrina feared he'd turn her down. Just when she was about to retract her final request the Dark Knight pulled her tightly against him, quickly claiming her lips in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Chapter 3 is finally done, seems things are heating up between Sparda and Katrina. And yes there's a Vergil quote in there from the secret ending of DMC 3. Just wait and see where I go next with this…. Chapter 4 coming soon!"**


	4. Sleeping Power, Awakened

**Author's Note: "Here's chapter 4, enjoy! My friend INUYASHASESSHY4EVA helped me out with choosing where Tera's mom came from. I don't own any of the DMC characters, only my ocs Nat, Tera and Katrina."**

* * *

Chapter 4- Sleeping Power, Awakened

"If I hadn't met Eva you would have been my choice Katrina. I will protect you, I promise" Sparda replied once he'd broken the kiss.

"My, my, his lordship would have a heart attack if he saw the two of you" Nevan sighed in that sultry voice of hers while Tera frowned beside her. The succubus hugged him close.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Sparda asked releasing Katrina slowly and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We heard all of it. I can be silent when I need to be" Nevan replied smoothly. Katrina knelt on the grass, hugged her young son tight and whispered: "You must not breathe a word of this to your father, or Sparda and I will be in deep trouble. Your father is not very nice Tera, as I've said before and he must be stopped." Tera was silent as sadness filled his eyes which were identical to his mother's.

"I don't want you or Sparda getting in trouble… your secrets are safe with me. I knew you two loved each other long ago I just didn't say anything… Sparda will you really kill my father?" He asked looking to him.

"For you Tera, it'll be a last resort. I know you still love your father, even though he is incapable of returning the emotion. But hey enough talking, let's have fun huh? It's been a while since we were back at this park. Last one up the jungle gym is a rotten egg!" he challenged as they both raced forward and began climbing it nimbly, Sparda letting the boy win while Katrina and Nevan smiled and chuckled down below.

* * *

It was well into the evening before the four returned to Mallet Island, making their presence known to the dark lord. "Where were the four of you?" Mundus questioned angrily. "We were supposed to continue training hours ago!" he replied to Tera who sat high and comfortable upon Sparda's shoulders. The young prince hid behind the Dark Knight slightly once he put him down.

"I am supposed to be informed of my son's whereabouts at all times, he is my heir and must be kept safe!" he roared.

"The young prince wished to play on earth sire, so Sparda and I accompanied him along with the queen there for that very mentioned reason. Forgive me for not informing you right away of his wishes" replied Nevan quietly as she, Sparda and Tera bowed low to their lord.

"Hmm you have been to that little blue marble a few times… better enjoy it while you can" he replied with a grin which quickly turned to a frown when he noticed that his wife was the only one who was not bowing before him.

Is it too much to ask for a little respect? On your knees Katrina" he ordered.

"I will never willingly bow to you, husband. You keep forgetting that Tera is still a boy and needs to have fun. You train him way too much!" she snapped angrily.

"What he _needs_ is to become a man, you pamper him too much. The training will continue until I say otherwise. He will take my place one day and there is nothing you can do to stop it, so I suggest you accept it" he replied.

"You will not turn my son into a monster, we'll leave first" she hissed as she raised her chin in defiance. Mundus threw back his head and laughed.

"And just how will you accomplish this? Where will you go? You cannot leave this castle without a demon's aid" he reminded with a smirk as he drew her to him using his power. "Know this Katrina, if you ever try to escape with my son I will kill you without a second thought… or shall I do so now? You could easily sway Tera from the path I've chosen for him and I doubt you'd give me more heirs, so I believe you've outlived your usefulness dear wife" he replied with a dark chuckle as he intensified his power which held her immobile causing her to cry out in pain.

"My lord surely you would not kill her, think of Tera" Sparda and Nevan protested in unison. The Dark Knight had a hand on the hilt of his sword 'Force Edge', ready to defend his queen when suddenly there was a surge of immense power. His eyes widened and looking to the succubus and his lord, he knew they too felt it. Only his queen, being human was unable to feel the surge of power. The small group soon realized the surge was coming from Tera.

"Let mother go now!" Tera growled with quiet menace as his emerald green eyes slowly turned to obsidian. His small hand came up quickly, a dark ball of energy swiftly forming within it which he promptly threw at his father. The energy ball hit Mundus with such force it threw him and his throne across the room. The room was silent as a grave, everyone shocked by what had just transpired. Mundus' grey gaze was fixed on his young son who was looking down at his open palm in astonishment. Then after a few moments he fell to the floor, unconscious. Katrina moved forward quickly and scooped the unconscious boy into her arms and held him close while Nevan hovered close by.

"Are you alright sire?" Sparda questioned looking to Mundus.

"You are all dismissed" the dark lord hissed, eyes still locked on his unconscious son. Sparda nodded and helped Katrina to her feet. They had almost gotten to the throne room's doors when Mundus stopped them saying: "You were not actually thinking of fighting me in defense of her were you?" he questioned with a frown.

"I would have if necessary, to help you see the grave error you were about to make" Sparda replied as he held his master's gaze squarely.

"For your sake servant, remember your place. I'd hate to lose a warrior of your caliber. You do not want me as an enemy" he warned quietly.

"Understood, now if you will excuse me, Nevan and I will show the queen and young Tera to their chambers" he said as he and Nevan slowly turned to leave as Mundus had commanded.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well chapter 4 is finally done. I decided to make Nevan like a second mother to Tera cuz she rocks… Reviews are greatly appreciated."**


	5. Premonitions

**Author's Note: "Here is the next chap, which revolves round the 'Charmed' fandom slighty that is slowly being introduced. Don't own DMC OR CHARMED only the oc's I throw in unless I say otherwise. ENJOY!"**

* * *

Chapter 5- Premonitions

The seer stood within a hot cavernous room, a frown upon her dark face as her eyes glowed white signaling another premonition. The underworld was in chaos since the death of the Source some centuries ago thanks to 'The Charmed Ones'. The seer had yet to find the Grimoire and resurrect him. She'd seen visions of the two of them doing great things together in the past, but if these new premonitions were to be believed, the one who would take Cole Turner's place and rule the underworld would be an even greater asset to the forces of evil. In the seer's opinion it was high time the underworld once again had a ruler. She now knew where the evil book was and exactly who would get it for her. The only thing left to do now was to make her premonitions a reality. With a quiet chuckle she disappeared to do just that.

* * *

**~Mallet Island~**

The Dark Emperor Mundus sat upon his throne in the white throne room, all of his demonic generals surrounding him as they continued to discuss battle strategy. The pathetic human race wouldn't know what hit them when he and his army attacked, which now with Sparda back would begin in a day at most, or so he believed. Mundus looked up as the red robed dark skinned Seer shimmered in making her way through his generals to stand before him, as regal as any queen. She gave him a small curtsey and he inclined his head to her.

"It is always a pleasure, Seer. Why have you graced us with your presence?" He questioned.

"I've seen a number of things that you should know of, and am also in need of your services. Retrieve the Grimoire so that our master can be resurrected. The book and those capable of doing so are in Feudal Era Japan. I have also learned that your son Tera shall become our next source. I'm sure you sense that the master has been swayed by a witch, our enemy, a 'Charmed One'. Once he is resurrected our master shall forsake his powers and Tera shall take his place."

"You are certain of this? Tera is after all still a child, should you not wait till he's older? Or find someone more capable till then?" he asked. The Seer laughed.

"Thinking to increase your power and status are you? Your son shall be a great asset to the forces of evil once the Source's essence has been transferred to him. The Source shall then mold him as he sees fit. Oh, one last thing… The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda has turned his back on you and will fight on the side of humanity in the upcoming war, seems he's been playing both sides" she stated.

"Grave accusations Seer, Sparda has been loyal to me for centuries" he said.

The Seer simply handed him a crystal ball which proved her words true, showing him Sparda's marriage to Eva, the few times he'd spent with her and their kids while under the pretense of carrying out his orders and stopping with Sparda and Katrina's kiss in the park. A low growl escaped him as he sent the crystal ball sailing to shatter into bits against the room's far wall. "How will I get to the Feudal Era to retrieve what is needed? He asked rising to his feet.

"I shall open a portal when you are ready" she said simply.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Chapter 5 is now done. I'm sure you've already guessed that characters from the anime 'INUYASHA' will be introduced in chapter 6. A character from the show 'BEASTMASTER' will also show up next chapter. I dont own INUYASHA OR BEASTMASTER, only my ocs.**

**I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Feel free to leave a review and tell what you think! :)"**


End file.
